


Lines Across My Heart

by LadyPaigeC



Series: 31 Days of Ficmas 2017 [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 31 Days of Ficmas, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Ice Skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 22:59:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12898671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPaigeC/pseuds/LadyPaigeC
Summary: Rose wants to go ice skating and the Doctor cannot deny her. They bump into an old friend.





	Lines Across My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 31 Days of Ficmas for doctorroseprompts on Tumblr. Day 2 - skating

Rose and the Doctor glided over the frozen pond among a throng of others with the same idea. He’d been aiming for the Last Great Frost Fair of 1814, but for some reason the TARDIS fought him hard over landing there. Instead they’d found themselves in 1890. Rose wasn’t fussy over whether it be Regency or Victorian ice skating, as long as there was ice skating, a reason to dress up, and the opportunity to hold tightly to her husband’s arm. She tilted her face up at the Doctor, careful to keep her little hat, a perfect miniature of his top hat, perched jauntily atop her curls.

“Thank you for this; it’s lovely.” 

He looked around. “There aren’t any elephants, but I suppose it’ll do.” Rose brought them to a stop as she grabbed onto his lapels and gently lifted herself to the tip of her skates’ blades. “Bit boring--” She laughed before bringing her lips to his.

“How thoroughly modern.” A feminine voice had them springing apart. 

The Doctor startled and fell to the ice, but not before latching onto Rose, dragging her down on top of him. 

“Ooof.” Rose pushed her hair and millinery back into place and glared at the Doctor.

A petite, glove-encased hand appeared in front of Rose. A young brunette woman helped her back to her feet. When Rose turned to glanced at the Doctor, he was brushing off his trousers and being greeted by another woman under heavy veil.

“Vastra? Rose! This is Madame Vastra, the Veiled Detective!” The Doctor snagged Rose around the waist and slid her closer to his side. “Vastra, m’wife, Rose.”

“Rose. Doctor. My wife, Jenny.” Vastra pulled the brunette to her side.

Rose raised an eyebrow. “How thoroughly modern.” 

Jenny blushed and Rose poked her tongue through her teeth in a grin.

“Yes, er, quite.” Vastra fiddled with the buttons at her throat.

The Doctor laughed. “I know how you feel, Vas. These little apes worm their way under your skin.” The breath whooshed out of the Doctor’s lungs as Rose elbowed him. “Anyway, have to be going. Lovely running into you two. Hope to see you both again soon!” The Doctor pulled Rose away and toward an empty stretch of ice.

“Bit rude that.”

The Doctor sniffed and looked down at Rose. “I just wanted to spend the day alone with my favorite person. Is that so wrong?”

Rose fluttered her lashes at the Doctor. “Really?”

“We’re going to be spending the upcoming holidays with your mother and you know how she never gives us any privacy. I’m gonna miss you.”

Rose snorted and skated out in front him going backwards. “I’m sorry. Are you a Time Lord or a chief dramatist?”

The Doctor pouted and reached out for Rose. He placed his hands on her waist and turned them into a spin. Her joyful laughter had him bending his head and capturing her lips with his. She sucked on his lower lip and pulled back with a pop. She ran her tongue slowly over teeth and pushed away from him.

She left him standing in the middle of the frozen sheet as she spun and danced across the virgin surface. She came back to him and nuzzled into his side. 

“What-?”

She canted her head at the loopy heart scraped into the ice. 

“Love you, Doctor.”

He gave her a quick peck on the lips. “Wait here!”

He skated along the edges of her design, twisting and turning, arms flailing, spinning, barely managing to stay on his feet. She covered her mouth to suppress her bubble of laughter. 

When he was done, he sailed back to her side and crashed into her. Rose wobbled but the Doctor’s arms came around her anchoring her to his side. She reached up and adjusted his hat. “Very subtle.”

He blushed. “I used to be excellent at this. It’s this bloody regeneration, steering’s a bit off.”

“Steering might be off, love, but there’re other things this body’s good at...very, very good at.” 

“Quite.” He wrapped her closer to him. “Well?”

She looked at the scratches in the ice that he’d made and tried to puzzle it out. “Erm, what’s it again?”

“Rose Tyler! They’re my hearts alongside yours.” Rose looked at the misshapen blobs. “Anatomically correct, of course.” 

She giggled. “Of course, they are.”

“What do you think?” He looked so proud of himself, Rose couldn’t stop herself from snogging himself senseless.

“It’s just as it should be.”

“My hearts are yours. Forever, Rose Tyler.


End file.
